


Шрамы

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о смысле и значении шрамов
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Шрамы

Шрамы — это следы боли, у Мики их немного: розоватая полоска на ступне (наступила на битое стекло, крику и слёз-то было!), маленький шов на коленке (упала с велосипеда, всхлипывала тихонько, чтобы не расстроить маму).  
Теперь к ним добавляется ещё один — след того, как её пытались убить.  
На ноге белеет свежая повязка, от которой пахнет сухой и душной стерильностью: доктор объяснил, что вынул осколки стекла, обеззаразил и зашил рану.  
Под бинтами медленно ворочается слабая ноющая боль, и Мика легонько поглаживает шершавое переплетение нитей, словно пытается успокоить её.  
— Болит? — доктор останавливается перед ней и хмурится. — Я мог неправильно рассчитать дозу обезболивающего, — он делает паузу, подбирая слова, и, забывшись, вытаскивает из кармана халата сигарету. Спохватывается, убирает во второй карман спички, говорит с усталым безразличием, как есть: — У меня давно не было живых пациентов.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — Мика осторожно подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает руками, упирается в них подбородком. — Спасибо. И… — она поднимает взгляд. — Курите, пожалуйста, если хотите. Мне не стоит на это жаловаться.  
Доктор с сожалением смотрит на сигарету и возвращается к прежней теме:  
— Если заживление пройдёт без осложнений, шрама почти не будет видно, — наверное, он думает, что это важно. — Вы сможете надевать платья.  
Мике хочется громко засмеяться или беззвучно зарыдать — ей странно думать, что можно носить нарядные платья, когда она не знает, доживёт ли не то что до конца зимы — до конца недели.  
А доктор садится напротив и ссутуливается.  
— Кто-то сказал бы вам, что шрамы — это… Как метафора: то, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее. — У него очень печальные глаза, и Мике слегка не по себе. — Всё проще. Шрамы — привилегия живых. Цените их.  
— А как же… — она переводит взгляд на бессознательного Брендона в окружении аппаратуры, на его изрытые шрамами грудь и плечи. Нити разрезов скальпелем соседствуют с ямками от пуль — страшно даже представить, насколько ему было больно.  
— К Грейву это не относится, — невозмутимо объясняет доктор и всё-таки закуривает; пальцы у него дрожат.


End file.
